Gilligan "Gil" Morrison
}}|display: none;| |}} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" } | Portrayed by | style=" }| Sean Joseph Young |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| }} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Character information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Full name | style=" }| Gilligan "Gil" Morrison |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Personality | style=" }| active, constant, determined, driven, independent, caring, supportive, dramatic, impulsive, selfish, intense, talented, tactless, vain, conceited, aggressive |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Occupation | style=" }| Student (former) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Affiliations | style=" }| Aubrey Roberts (one sided crush) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Alignment | style=" }| Good |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Home | style=" }| 233 Nightingale Rd |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Allies | style=" }| Priscilla, Jayce, Sebastian, Hunter, Monique, Erin, Spencer |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Likes | style=" }| Teen Justice |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Quote | style=" }| "You are crazy talented, don't ever let anyone take that away from you" |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| }} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Show Chronologically |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| First Appearance | style=" }| Pilot |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Last Appearance | style=" }| N/A |} |- | id="infoboxend" class="plainlinks" style="text-align:right;-moz-border-radius:15px;" | [Source] |} Gilligan "Gil" Morrison is a major character on Teen Justice. Gil is an student of McMullan High School where he is the leader of the Dicky Dollar Boys. Biography S1= Invitational Fearlessness Sectionals Sadie Hawkins Personality Gil is essentially the male equivalent of Aubrey Roberts. Intense, talented, tactless and occasionally over dramatic, he seems to be driven to musical success, and hopes to one day be a famous performer. Gil tends to come across as vain and conceited, and his hardcore desires have forced him to supposedly create an overly confident personality, which is arrogant, dismissive and rude. He claims that this behavior is a facade, and that beneath that he's actually a good guy. He also seems to rush into things, like Aubrey does, such as a relationship with her in which both confess to be "deeply in love." Relationships Aubrey= Songs S1= ;Solos ep4f (1234567.jpg|My Sherona (Invitational)|link=My Sherona ep4f (13900000009.jpg|Locked Away (Fearlessness)|link=Locked Away ep4f (15)5fde dddd.jpg|Live While We're Young (Sectionals)|link=Live While We're Young mqdefaultdv sss.jpg|When I Get You Alone (Love Hurts)|link=When I Get You Alone ep4f (16) dfddf.jpg|Silly Love Songs (Love Hurts)|link=Silly Love Songs ep4f (18) roooooommmse.jpg|Somewhere Only We Know (Born This Way)|link=Somewhere Only We Know Sean_0105_1Web_900_600_s.jpg|Animal (Sexual Scandals)|link=Animal ep4f (19) ku.jpg|Kiss You (The Music Master)|link=Kiss You ep4f (20) omkmkmki i .jpg|Animals (The Music Master)|link=Animals ;Duets Song ltyh.jpg|Listen to Your Heart (Aubrey) (Fearlessness)|link=Listen To Your Heart Um.jpg|Unchained Melody (Jayce) (Boys and Girls On Film)|link=Unchained Melody |-| S2= ;Solos Hello.jpg|Hello (Royalty)|link=Hello Ep4f_(20)_lll,_l.jpg|Hey Soul Sister (Promises, Promises)|link=Hey Soul Sister Ep4f_(21)_paris.jpg|Maps (Make It or Break It Part 2)|link=Maps Category:Main Character Category:Dicky Dollar Boys